vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pig
Summary Amanda Young, more commonly known as The Pig, is an agent of Jigsaw who was partially responsible for the loss of his child and in turn his sadistic form of rehabilitation through his tests. Amanda herself had been a survivor of one of these tests, and soon found herself devoted to him in the belief that he saved her life from being thrown away. However, a careless decision had led to the death of her mentor and had left her bleeding to death. To her surprise, she would find herself in the realm of The Entity, and in a deluded sense of trust of her former teacher, she thought that this was a part of his plan and that she had been passed on to a new mentor that she to serve. Doing so with ambition. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Amanda Young, Pighead, The Pig Origin: Dead By Daylight, originally Saw Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Extended melee range with Hidden Blade Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade, Reverse Beartraps (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Above Average (Can create and use intricate traps, her modifications to hooks are described as "ingenious") Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jigsaw's Baptism:' Forever devoted to her master's cause, she punished the ungrateful and the guilty with slyness and murderous puzzles. The Pig can move stealthily, dash in ambush attacks and put deadly Reverse Beartraps on Survivors' heads. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Murderers Category:Crossover Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Trap Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users